Four and Tris
by XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX
Summary: Every night, I toss and I turn before falling asleep and when in fact I actually manage to, I awake shortly after with thoughts that will forever plague my mind. I see him, and that look on his face when he saw me. With his look of betrayal comes this feeling of humiliation towards myself for ever letting Tobias become the most important person in my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Divergent or it's sequels, no matter how much I wish I do.

* * *

1 week and 5 days since I had spoken to my brother. Though I didn't understand Caleb's decision to betray everything my family stood for, he was doing what he thought was best, although she was not sure if it what was best for him or me. Not knowing the answer to this question didn't stop me from trying to forgive him anyhow.

2 weeks and 4 days days since Evelyn came to see Christina and I, and swore up and down that she would protect us till her dying breath. Evelyn's face and body language lead us to believe she was telling the truth, and since then I began to trust her.

4 weeks and 2 days since the faction government was destroyed and a new one was set it place. A government where 5 leaders from each of the former factions come together to create a city where everyone could be who they truly were.

5 weeks and 3 days since Christina and I were placed under arrest with Cara, Marcus and all the other Amity people who helped us, including their families. The 36 of us are all crammed into 15 jail cells at the former Dauntless headquarters.

5 weeks, 4 days, 23 hours and 17 minutes since Tobias, _Four_, turned on her.

And now in 3 days Christina, Marcus, Cara and I are going before the new committee of leadership where they are going to decide our fate.

Most people saw us as heroes but some saw us as a threat, people who couldn't follow procedures and for that. Despite the whole situation, I have Christina, and Uriah when he is the guard for the cell block. They do what they can to help me though they too just lost their love's so we're all pretty much in the same boat.

* * *

Every night, I toss and I turn before falling asleep and when in fact I actually manage to, I awake shortly after with thoughts that will forever plague my mind.

I see him, and that look on his face when he saw me. With his look of betrayal comes this feeling of humiliation towards myself for ever letting Tobias, _Four_, become the most important person, thing, in my life.

"How are you?" asked Christina. She, being the only person who knew exactly what I felt when I woke up in the morning, asks me this question every morning, and every morning I reply,

"Fine."

I stood up and fixed my bed as I heard a little girl from Amity, Claire calling my name. She ran into my cell, as the guards left the inside gates unlocked. You see, Zeke had a little talk with the guards, a talk that was put forth by Four who's been trying to get my attention ever since Evelyn sent the leaders a DVD. A DVD that held the entire video of our little escapade throughout Erudite headquarters, a DVD that cleared our names, though not enough by the new government's standards.

"Can you braid my hair?" Claire asked me, with her sparkling brown eyes, filled with happiness. Though the children were being kept locked up, being with their family had been enough for them and they created their own games and fun. It was a beautiful site to see.

I smiled, "Of course."

I brushed her long blonde locks with the brush she brought and I began to execute the braid I had long ago perfected.

While in the middle of the long braid, I heard another yell for my name but instead of being a innocent child, it was the voice that haunted my nights. The voice that once made my stomach flutter but now cause pain.

Tobias.

_Four_, I reminded myself.

"Tris!" He yelled "I have to talk-" His voice cracked. I could hear the hurt in his voice, the want, the need, for me. I finished the braid and braced myself for those dark and gorgeous blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly coming to the edge of the large cell block.

He took a deep breath, probably not expecting me to speak to him, for I haven't in weeks. "I-I didn't know if you were going to answer me or not." he stuttered

"You're one of the leaders of the new government. Why not just get the keys and come in here yourself, or do you not want to associate yourself with traitors?" I said

"Tris, it's not like that-"

I cut him off, "It's not like that? Tori called me a traitor and you did not disagree, meaning you see it the same way. What I did, was for the benefit of the city and it's people. Sorry that I did not stop and change the whole plan to spare just your feelings when I told you I wouldn't do that. I expected you to understand that but it seems that it's too complicated for you to comprehend! I loved you and you mistook me for some person on the side of the road whom you can just brush off as if I was nothing and for that, I don't think I can ever, _ever_, forgive you for that."

I turned on my heel and shortly before entering the cell once again, I faced him once more, "no matter what I do, somebody always gets hurt. I guess I need to learn to stop caring."

"One day, you're going to find your way back to me and when you do, I'll be waiting." He whispered to me be before I vanished from his sight.

* * *

so this is my first Divergent story and I hope it was good enough for your liking.

XxNevilleLongbottomxX


	2. Chapter 2

8 minutes and 16 seconds, I counted on the clock until the hearing started.

I paced back in forth, most likely making dents in the floor below my boots. As I paced I periodically checked the clock that hung on the back wall of the room I was to be placed in until the hearing in 5 minutes and 47 seconds. Cara, Christina, Marus and I were all separated as to make sure we didn't collaborate on any stories together.

Though it's not a very brilliant idea when you realize we've been in holding with each other for weeks. I'm not sure if the leaders of our government are lacking or if they did it on purpose because they are on our side. These thoughts have been plaguing my mind for the past 3 days and it seemed to get gradually worse in each passing minute.

"Miss. Prior, the city leaders are ready for you." said a tall gentleman who looked to be about 30. He was married, most likely had multiple kids causing all of those stress wrinkles that were located all over his face. Despite this, he seemed to be a kind and gentle man but looks can be deceiving I have learned. Prior to the war, I'm guessing he was Amity.

"Thank you, sir." I replied, easily putting up the Abnegation walls, only showing the little fear I wanted.

The man smiled and said, "Please, call me Andrew." He offered a hand and I took it "Thank you, Andrew." I nodded to him.

"Do you have any idea what I'm about to walk into Andrew." I asked him as we made our way to the mahogany doors, that seemed to get larger and larger, striking more and more fear into me.

"Well from what I heard, they are going to play the video of journey that the leaders received. Any witnesses will put forth their version of events and then they will decide your fate." He finished, a grim face crossing his features.

"Do you know what happened to the others who were charged?" Hopefully they all got of light, I was only worrying about Cara and Christina who actually did some damage. Marcus could rot in hell for all I cared.

"All of them have been acquitted except Marcus. He," Andrew paused for dramatic effect "Has been given a load of community service hours."

I smiled at his attempt at humor. I guess he knew I didn't exactly like Marcus.

"This is it." I muttered as we came to a halt in front of the large doors.

"I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think." said Andrew

"You have no idea," I emphasized "How much mayhem I've cause those people who are going to decided if I could be locked up for the rest of my life or put to death. If I was them, I would choose the latter to have a more permanent end due to how much trouble I've caused in the last few months."

I took a deep breath and looked over at Andrew who looked as though he was debating something as I tried to find the courage that everyone thought I had.

"Let's go." I said, pushing commence opening the doors, which seemed to be surprisingly light.

My first sight was Tobias, Four, I reminded myself. He smiled at me, and I didn't return anything.

So this is what it feels like to be stabbed in the heart.

The courtroom was rather large and filled to the brim of occupants. The farthest wall, behind the semi-circle desk containing all the leaders was a window that covered it's entirety. Sunlight shines through making the room feel cheerful, but that feeling disappeared as I realized this could be the end of me. There is a plain, simple brown table in the center, directly across from the leaders desk, with a lone chair.

Aside the desk, which I presumed to be mine, was two benches. On those two benches sat Christina, Cara, Marcus, Zeke, Uriah, Johanna, Evelyn (on the opposite bench of Marcus, of course), Shauna (whom I was surprised to see) and Hector.

"This session is called to order. Miss. Prior please take a seat." said a leader, Dylan Collins.

The leaders shuffled through their papers and then looked up to see me, the sixteen year old girl who created huge problems for them.

I guess now would be the time to play cute and innocent if there ever was.

"Are you aware of our charges, Miss. Prior."

I chewed on my lip, "Not exactly." I said, causing a laugh from what seemed the hundreds of people in the courtroom.

"You are guilty under the charges of human cruelty, you violated the rules set forth by the factionless and obstructed justice."

"She is innocent until proven guilty, leaders." said Marcus but was cut of by a yelling Christina "What human cruelty?" She jumped up from the bench.

"I believe she caused the death of one, Fernando Alexander and injured an Edward Smits."

"She wasn't the cause of either of those." yelled Cara "Fernando's death was an accident and Edward withheld Tris from getting to the top floor and besides Edward SHOT at her and succeed in that at Christina! Why isn't he being accused to anything?" Cara questioned.

Well if all goes why, I won't even have to defend myself.

"Order! Order in the courtroom!" yelled Tori

"We will review the DVD that was admitted into evidence and we will come to a conclusion."  
said Harrison as all of the leaders stood up and walked off to their chambers on the left side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

28 minutes and 42 seconds later the leaders returned to the room, a hush falling over the large crowd.

My heart was pumping harder than ever had before. Rather than pay attention to the rest of the hearing that decided my fate, I closed my eyes in an attempt to focus on the blood moving to and from my heart but this did not cause peace within myself.

I then stared outside the window, looking at the fields that seemed to go on for miles with beautiful flowers popping up everywhere. The beauty seemed to calm me but I figured it was one for sometime, then the thoughts and nightmares would return.

I starred the flowers down as if my life depended on it because I didn't want to hear what horrible things the people would say about me. I didn't want to see the faces of the people that got hurt because of my actions so for now I was okay with my vision blurring from not blinking and counting my breaths.

"Miss. Prior?"

"Yes." I replied in a small voice.

"Now that we have heard all of the witnesses, we have a couple of questions for you."

I cracked a small smile, "Obviously." I muttered, causing all behind me to burst into fits of laughter.

"Why did you do it."

"I knew," I took a deep breath. I could feel the light fading from my eyes. "I knew going to Amity would hurt the people I love, but, no one was listening."

Tobias

"No one understood the severity of not killing Jeanine until it was over, for only she knew information that would answer so many questions, questions that everyone has had since they were children," I looked down to my hands and started to rub my wrists as I was wearing cuffs.

Christina

"And now, we'll never know. We will never know because of the selfishness of mankind." I spit out, my head rising to glare at Tori "I don't think anyone of you realize the amount of good people that have died."

Will

"People have died for this information and now all of it, the fighting back, the lying, the misleading, it was all for nothing, nothing."

Lynn

"But it doesn't matter to any of you. It doesn't matter to you because you see these deaths. It doesn't matter you any of you because you weren't related to anyone who died." I stood up "It doesn't matter to any of you because you didn't cause these deaths. You don't have to see their faces at night.

Marlene

"I started this so people could live their lives the way they wanted to. Not the way the government wanted them to. You see, Human beings as a whole cannot be good for long before the bad creeps back in and poisons us again."

Mom and Dad

"Miss. Prior, please stand for your sentencing," Harrison said cutting me off, looking to another leader "How do you find the defendant in her listed crimes?"

Christina stood up in outrage "You didn't let her finish defending herself!"

"We find the defendant cleared of all charges under the grounds of the outcome o f the situation at hand. Though the new government is not happy at all with your decisions, Miss. Prior," The woman said curtly "We acknowledge that your a ct ion s all though incredibly forbidden , were very necessary. This hearing for most of us was just a formality because you, unlike most, have a heart of gold whose full intention is to protect and serve."

* * *

its really short but I knew I had to post something or i'm pretty sure you all would hunt me down and kill me.

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


End file.
